ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets Ghost Rider
IG-88's Meets Ghost Rider is the fifteenth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the first installment of the IG-88 / Ghost Rider series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT The Devil, Mephistopheles, and The Undertaker send their bounty hunter of the damned, the Ghost Rider, to retrieve the contract of San Venganza for control of a thousand corrupt souls. Seeing that the contract would give Mephistopheles and Undertaker the power to bring Hell on Earth, the Rider refuses to give them the contract. In 1986, Mephistopheles (Peter Fonda) reaches out to 17-year-old stunt motorcycle rider Johnny Blaze, offering to cure his father's cancer in exchange for Blaze's soul to which he hastily accepts. The next morning, Blaze awakes to discover that his father's cancer is cured, but his father (Brett Cullen) is killed that same day in a motorcycle stunt in which he falls into the ring of fire he is jumping through. Blaze accuses Mephistopheles and Undertaker of causing his father's death, but Mephistopheles and Undertaker consider their contract to be fulfilled and promise to one day see him again. In the present, Blaze (Nicolas Cage) has become a famous stunt motorcycle rider known for surviving numerous deadly crashes. Blaze meets his lifelong sweetheart Roxanne Simpson, now a news reporter, whom he abandoned after his father's death, as well as The 88 Squad, who were watching one of his shows. He convinces Roxanne to attend a dinner date. Meanwhile, Blackheart, the demonic son of Mephistopheles, comes to Earth with The Horde Of Darkness, along with three fallen angels who bonded with the elements Air, Earth and Water. They are tasked to find the lost contract of San Venganza. In response, Mephistopheles makes Blaze the new Ghost Rider and offers to return his soul if he defeats Blackheart, Undertaker, and The Horde Of Darkness. Blaze is driven straight to the station on his "first ride" as The 88 Squad follows him, where he transforms into the Ghost Rider and kills the Earth Angel Gressil, while The 88 Squad fight off and defeat Angry Joe's Army. The next day, they meet a man called the Caretaker, who seems to know all about the history of the Ghost Rider. He tells them everything that happened wasn't a dream and that it will happen again, especially at night when Blaze is near an evil soul. When they arrive home, Blaze and The 88 Squad find Simpson and Blaze reveals himself as the Devil's bounty hunter. Unconvinced, she walks away in disbelief. After a brief imprisonment for the murders Blackheart committed Blaze kills the Air Angel Abigor and goes back to the Caretaker with The 88 Squad who tells him of his predecessor, Carter Slade, a Texas Ranger associated with The Horde Of Darkness who hid the contract of San Venganza. Blaze and The 88 Squad return home to find that Blackheart and Undertaker have killed his friend Mack and The Horde Of Darkness have taken Roxanne captive, threatening to kill her if Blaze and The 88 Squad do not deliver the contract. Blaze and The 88 Squad return to the Caretaker and obtains the contract. The Caretaker reveals that he is Carter Slade. Slade tells Blaze and The 88 Squad that he is more powerful than his predecessors and The Undertaker since he sold his soul for love as opposed to greed. Slade leads the gang to San Venganza, then gives Blaze a lever action shotgun before fading away. After killing the Water angel Wallow, Blaze and The 88 Squad give the contract to Blackheart and The Horde Of Darkness. He quickly transforms into Ghost Rider in an effort to subdue Blackheart, but dawn arrives and he is rendered powerless, while The 88 Squad fights The Horde Of Darkness. Blackheart uses the contract to absorb the thousand souls, except The 88 Squad's souls, into his body. He attempts to kill Blaze, but is distracted when Simpson uses Blaze's discarded shotgun to separate them. After Blaze tries to kill Blackheart with the shotgun, he moves in and uses his Penance Stare to render him catatonic, burning all the corrupt souls within Blackheart, while The Horde Of Darkness escapes after getting defeated by The 88 Squad, leaving Blackheart behind. Mephistopheles appears and returns Blaze his soul, offering to take back the curse of the Ghost Rider. Determined not to make another deal; Blaze declines, saying that he, with help from The 88 Squad, will use his power against him, and against all harm that comes to the innocent. Infuriated of being robbed of the power, Mephistopheles vows to make Blaze pay, but Blaze tells Mephistopheles that he is not afraid. Mephistopheles then disappears, taking Blackheart's body with him. Later, Simpson tells the gang that he got his second chance before sharing a final kiss with Blaze. Blaze and The 88 Squad then rides away on his motorcycle / starship, turning into the Ghost Rider. In a post-credit scene, Mephistopheles resurrects Blackheart, only to throw him in the same prison cell Fisk and Kane Jr. are in. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA